This invention relates to novel aromatic amine derivatives.
Wheat, corn, rice, and soybean plants are important crops. A variety of herbicides have been applied in order to increase the crop fields. Prior art herbicides are not satisfactory in herbicidal activity and safety to growing crops. There is a need for a safe herbicide which can control weeds at a low level of application while giving no or little phytotoxity to growing crops.
During our search to produce a herbicide which is applicable in a small amount to kill weeds without phytotoxity to growing crops, we have discovered novel aromatic amine derivatives which are useful as intermediates for herbicides meeting the above requirements.